Te protéger
by Roskinawa
Summary: "Pour la protéger, il était prêt à tout. Même le pire".


Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'azur semblant chercher le courage qui lui manquait pour affronter cette situation. Le soleil brillait de mille feux sous la chaleur de l'état et la jeune fille fut aveuglée l'espace d'un espace. Durant cette maigre seconde, elle serra les poings et sourit à la vue des nuées d'oiseaux qui s'envolaient tranquillement. Ils partaient pour une autre contrée et cette simple idée lui réchauffa coeur. Avec un effort surhumain, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« C'est fini. »

Enfin les mots étaient lâchés. Durs et froids comme la pierre, il les avait prononcé avec un détachement qui lui brisa le coeur. Elle réprima son envie de hurler et de fondre en larmes; se tenant droite devant lui, elle se devait de rester digne.

Bloquée, elle se surprit à ne pas pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Elle déglutit péniblement, chancelant face aux deux yeux rubis qui la scrutait intensément.

« Tu as compris ce que je veux de dire ? »

Oh que oui elle avait compris, que trop bien même. Elle sentait pulser le bout de chair meurtri qui lui servait de coeur dans sa poitrine. La souffrance était tellement insupportable qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait même rester debout bien longtemps. Elle le regarda. Elle essaya de lui transmettre ses émotions et de le faire rester.

 _Je suis triste. Je suis malheureuse. Pourquoi tu me fais_ _ç_ _a. Non, ne pars pas loin de moi. S_ _'_ _il-te-plait, ne me redis plus jamais_ _ç_ _a. Pourtant je t_ _'_ _aime._

L'autre poussa un long soupir, l'un de ceux qui exprime bien plus de choses que de simples mots. Elle comprit instantanément qu'il voulait en finir le plus vite et elle crut mourir devant la mine qu'il affichait. Il était blasé, pire même il s'ennuyait.

« Je… »

Ce fut la simple parole qu'elle réussie à articuler. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle posa son regard sur ses mains. Les mains qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre pour se les poser sur le visage lorsqu'elle était malade; ses mains qui la prenait dans ses bras pour la faire tourner au dessous de lui; ses mains qui avaient pansés ses blessures lorsqu'elle revenait meurtrie des missions; ses mains qui l'avait aimé tout simplement.

Perdue au milieu d'un tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle peinait à contrôler, elle ne put s'empêcher de refréner un petit rire nerveux.

Il la quittait. C'était fini. Elle releva une nouvelle fois la tête scrutant le ciel opalin pour y trouver un réconfort, un signe peut-être. Au loin elle entendit le chant d'un oiseau.

Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment ayant rassemblé un semblant de courage au creux de sa voix, ses yeux se dardant sur le visage de son ancien ami.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement. Avec une lenteur infinie il commença à lever le bras, comme pour la réconforter en lui touchant le visage mais son geste mourut avant qu'il n'atteigne sa joue. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle sentit un picotement apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux et elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

 _11 mois putain._

A mesure qu'elle se remémorait leur relation, elle sentait son coeur se rétracter sur le coup de la douleur et son âme semblait déchiquetée au milieu de son chagrin. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait comme au premier jour. Elle chérissait désormais toutes les petites choses qu'elle avait détestés en partageant son quotidien. Comme le fait qu'il ouvre toujours la fenêtre même en pleine nuit par exemple ou encore le sourire moqueur qu'il avait lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Elle se souvenait avec précision de toutes les missions qu'il avait accomplis ensemble depuis son entrée dans la guilde, des jours où il l'avait défendu jusqu'à la mort face à leurs ennemis, de ses regards noirs qu'il adressait aux garçons trop proches d'elle.

« Je ne t'aime plus Levy. »

5 mots qui détruisirent irrévocablement son univers.

Il se tenait devant elle, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder devant l'air attristée de sa Crevette. Il devait se tenir à ce qu'il s'était fixé et ne pas faillir.

Il devait la protéger quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste.

Les mots durs qu'il lui avait dit lui faisait mal au coeur mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle subirait s'il restait ensemble. Il se remémorait de tous ces moments passés avec elle à la tenir à bout de bras, à la croire tellement blessée qu'elle finirait par en mourir. Les larmes qui coulaient régulièrement sur la jolie fée trouaient le coeur de Gajeel plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il avait crut y arriver, à construire une relation avec quelqu'un. Mais la finalité était qu'il était incapable de tout.

Le sourire lumineux et enjoué de la jeune mage lui avait réchauffé le coeur. Il avait succombé à ce petit rayon de soleil qui le faisait vivre des sentiments inconnus pour lui jusqu'à leur rencontre.

Il voulait la protéger, lui clamer son amour et la garder toute sa vie à côté de lui.

« C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? » questionna une nouvelle fois Levy, qui le scrutait de ses grands yeux chocolats. Sa mine abattue et blessée lui donnait envie de tout détruire sur son passage.

Aux mots de la jeune fille, il serra le poing.

Elle mentionnait leur dernière mission qui s'était mal déroulée. Partis pour démanteler une guilde clandestine seulement tous les deux, ils s'étaient retrouvés vite submergés par le pouvoir de leurs ennemis. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour accomplir cette requête. Elle avait voulu l'accompagner. Faible devant son sourire, il avait cédé.

Il s'était encore surestimé et elle a failli mourir. Il l'avait retrouvé sanguinolente et inconscience par terre, une épée plantée près du coeur. A cause de lui.

« Entre autre. »

Elle eut un rictus étrange et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne devait pas se permettre. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il se serait pris une balle pour elle.

Elle releva encore la tête et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher là haut dans le ciel. Peut-être une réponse ou bien tout simplement de l'espoir. Il ne savait pas trop.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais »

Encore une phrase de fille. Bien sûr que je t'aime eut-il envie de lui crier, mais il eut un haussement d'épaules pour simple réponse. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de lui faire du mal.

« C'est fini »

Elle se répéta plus cette phrase à elle-même que pour lui et Gajeel eut un haut de coeur lorsqu'il l'entendit de sa bouche. Regardant attentivement la fille qu'il aimait à la folie, il se remémora leurs folles nuits et leurs étreintes, leurs disputes mais aussi leurs fous rires.

Ces moments passés à apprendre à se connaitre, se jauger, s'apprivoiser et enfin s'aimer en toute liberté et impunité.

Il était étonné qu'elle ne cherche pas à le retenir et cette pensée lui provoquer un pincement au coeur.

Désormais elle devait se forger un nouvel univers. Il n'était pas prêt encore pour assumer la prise de risque qu'il lui faisait prendre.

Sentant que la conversation était finie, elle le scruta une dernière fois dans les yeux. Elle sembla y lire quelque chose puisqu'elle arqua un sourcil de satisfaction. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il plaça ce comportement sous le coup de l'émotion. Puis elle se retourna.

Le coeur serré, Gajeel la suivit du regard de ses prunelles rouges sang.

Pour elle, il était prêt à tout.

Pour la protéger, il était capable du pire.

L'éloigner de lui en faisait parti.

Levy souriait. Etrangement elle se sentait bien. Elle avait deviné les significations du regard de Gajeel, elle le connaissait plutôt bien depuis le temps. Même si leur relation n'avait pas été très longue, elle connaissait le Dragon Slayer depuis quelques années depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail.

Désormais pour elle, il était comme un livre ouvert. Relevant une dernière fois vers le ciel, son coeur se soulagea d'un immense poids quand elle constata que malgré tout la vie continuait. Les oiseaux chantaient et s'envolaient par myriades dans le ciel azuré.

Oui, elle en était sûre maintenant.

Elle l'avait perçu à jour dans son dernier regard. De ses yeux, elle y avait vu le reflet de son âme.

Elle était certaine d'avoir lu :

 _«_ _Ne reste jamais loin de moi, mon amour._ _»_

Ce n'était pas fini.


End file.
